Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system and, more particularly, to a method for a user equipment (UE) to request a missing essential system information block (SIB) based on a timer in a wireless communication system, and an apparatus for supporting the same.
Related Art
In order to meet the demand for wireless data traffic sorting since the 4th generation (4G) communication system came to the market, there are ongoing efforts to develop enhanced 5th generation (5G) communication systems or pre-5G communication systems. For the reasons, the 5G communication system or pre-5G communication system is called the beyond 4G network communication system or post long-term evolution (LTE) system.
In order to accomplish a higher data transfer rate, the 5G communication system considers implementation at a super-high frequency (mmWave) band (e.g., such as a 60 GHz band). In order to obviate a path loss of a radio wave and increase a delivery distance of a radio wave at the super-high frequency band, various techniques such as a beamforming, a massive MIMO, a full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), an array antenna, an analog beam-forming, and a large scale antenna are discussed in the 5G communication system.
Additionally, for an improvement in network of the 5G communication system, technical developments are made in an advanced small cell, a cloud radio access network (cloud RAN), an ultra-dense network, a device to device (D2D) communication, a wireless backhaul, a moving network, a cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMP), a reception interference cancellation, and the like.
Besides, in the 5G communication system, a hybrid FSK and QAM modulation (FQAM) and a sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) are developed as advanced coding modulation (ACM) schemes, and a filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), a non orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and a sparse code multiple access (SCMA) are also developed as advanced access techniques.
System information refers to essential information for communication between a terminal and a base station. In 3GPP LTE, the system information is divided into an MIB (Master Information Block) and an SIB (System Information Block). The MIB is the most essential information. The SIB is subdivided into SIB-x forms according to its importance or cycle. The MIB is transmitted through a PBCH (Physical Broadcast Channel) which is a physical channel. The SIB is common control information and is transmitted through a PDCCH differently from the MIB.